highschooldxd_axafandomcom-20200214-history
Violeta Carmilla
Violeta Carmilla is a pure-blooded Vampire princess of the royal family of Carmilla and a member of the Carmilla Faction, a female-dominated Vampire faction of AxA universe. She is the second daughter of Selena Carmilla the previous Queen of the Carmilla Faction and her husband Grayland Tepes, the niece of Deanleed Carmilla and the younger sister of Alethea Carmilla. She is also Kyuki's seventh lover. Appearance Violeta is a bewitchingly beautiful and attractive young woman appearing in her early twenties with long waist-length wavy golden blonde hair and red eyes. Violeta has a buxom figure with enormous breasts. Her body measurements are cm; height cm . Violeta wore light pink lipstick on her prominent lips as well as a magic ring Lucios, one of her mother's heirlooms on her left ring finger. Personality Stemming from her pride as a daughter of the Carmilla Vampire Royal Family, Violeta is a very proud woman, unwilling to back down or show vulnerability in front of others. Even in the face of authority, Violeta is unafraid of standing up to and even attacking the tyrannical Vampire Queen Zewulfa despite the heavy consequences. Because of her pride, she refuses to cry at the thought of reuniting with her sister and uncle. Despite this, she cried uncontrollably when Patricius, one of the closest friends of the Carmilla Family was executed. While infamous for actions she has apparently committed in private as Lavanda, appearing to be greedy and materialistic woman, as well as an excellent manipulator. After successfully swindling her victims, she treated them very coldly without any compassion or remorse, saying that she despises the poor. However, it was later revealed that the men she swindled were guilty of highly immoral acts, indicating that she is more noble than she seems. In reality, Violeta is an extremely kind and compassionate woman, like her mother she does not arrogantly discriminate against other species, nor discriminate against mixed blood Vampire Dhamphirs such as her guardian Kuzeli a werewolf/vampire hybrid and her ward Emily a vampire with distant human heritage. Violeta is deeply kind and affectionate to those she is close to, such as Emily her opera performer apprentice whom she adore like a younger sister. Violeta is deeply sympathetic towards the many Vampire civilians of the Carmilla Faction whom were cruelly oppressed by Zewulfa and Myotis Bune. She broke down crying uncontrollably after Patricius Vordenburg was executed. Despite her kindness, Violeta has the desire to kill Zewulfa as she is not afraid to get her hands dirty. However, when Zewulfa was brutally dismembered by Kyuki, Violeta could not bring herself to kill the weakened Zewulfa via a gunshot to her head, which Kyuki solemly assured her to leave the act of killing Zewulfa to him if she do not wish to kill. While being chased by Seras, Violeta let go of her prideful attitude, pleading for Kyuki to saved her and Emily. Violeta is very gracious, as she was extremely grateful to Kyuki for saving her and giving her and Emily shelter in his camping tent in the forest. Upon founding some left over vegetables and cooking equipment in Kyuki's camping tent, she used up all the remaining rations she carried in her journey with Emily along with Kyuki's vegetables to cook a meal for Kyuki. Due to being touched by Kyuki's selflessness and kindness even risking his well being to protect her such as fighting Zewulfa's Special Vampire Black Ops squad alone and a death match against Vâlvătaie of the three Twilight Beasts after she was abducted by the Moonlight Beasts to serve as hostage against the Carmilla Revolution, Violeta developed immense love for Kyuki, and resolved to spend her life together with him not minding the fact that Kyuki already had other lovers. Power and Abilities Vampire Physiology * Blood Consumption * Immortality Expert Magician Master Chef: Violeta is an extremely talented pastry chef and expert in brewing tea. Her culinary skills is not limited to confectionery as Violeta can cook a delicious Ciorbă chicken soup using rations and leftover vegetables